<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Wedding by keepquietplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594701">The Second Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease'>keepquietplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Marriage, Multi, Surprisingly, Virgil can't curse in front of his father figure, a lot of fluff, embarrassing your (not) son in front of his lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Virgil get married and kill old people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Second Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author fact: I got three teeth removed (wisdom teeth), and so far no pain!  A quarter of my face is numb, but that tooth was very close to the jaw bone, so that can happen.</p><p>The two top ones aren't numb tho :D</p><p>Update: not numb anymore!  No pain whatsoever, and I'm able to eat everything again!</p><p>I've also been watching a lot of "no digits given sudoku" videos... because I find those entertaining for some reason</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan's whole ceremony was much more, well, formal.  Far different than Patton's.  There were two buffet tables: one with human meat, and one with regular food.  He actually made vows.  It felt like a real wedding.  Logan's friend was late, missing the ceremony.  Not that Virgil cared.  He felt bad starting the whole thing, but it was very nice.  Logan was far more affectionate.  He took Virgil to a secluded area once they were wed to dance, claiming it was better if they were alone.  It was actually fun.  He loved it.  They only stopped dancing once the sun began to set, and Logan made his way back to the house, claiming to get a surprise.</p><p>Virgil was chewing on a piece of gum.  It was Patton's idea, to replace the thumbs and cigarettes.  It didn't feel the same, but it calmed his nerves slightly, so that was something.  Logan, somehow, made him feel very domestic.  He couldn't explain it.  Logan never really acted sweet unless he thought Virgil was sleeping, but he made Virgil want to settle down more than anything.  Those feelings scared him more than anything.  He never wanted this before.  The feelings increased after the ceremony, so he needed a second to relax.</p><p>"V?"</p><p>Virgil jumped, not expecting Logan to be behind him.  He didn't hear him approaching.  "Jeez, man.  Give a guy a warning."</p><p>"Sorry.  Our guest is here.  He took a bit.  We had to wait a bit.  It was very difficult to change his sentencing, but I managed.  I told him we'd meet him halfway back to the house."</p><p>"Sentence--wait, is it who I think it is?"</p><p>Logan chuckled at that, urging Virgil out of the area.  He wrapped an arm around his waist, mostly to keep the younger man by his side.  Virgil kept trying to speed up which normally would be fine, but he was insistent that he didn't need his cane, and the ground was uneven.  Logan let out a small huff as he reeled Virgil in for the sixth time.  "You're acting like a child on his birthday."</p><p>"Well excuse me for being excited.  Let me have this!"</p><p>"Alright, whatever you want."</p><p>Virgil grinned, stopping to peck his cheek.  It made his husband grumble, but his facade was fruitless.  Both of them knew this well, and Logan had no choice but to accept it.</p><p>"Virgil?  Is that you?"</p><p>That made him stop smiling.  Virgil instantly turned in the direction of the voice.  It was the same as he remembered.  Full of joy and amusement, but there was still that hint of concern.  That was always there, wasn't it?  Usually due to the fact Virgil was abused.  Why was it there now?  "Doctor P!"</p><p>"Oh, please, it's Emile now.  You're old enough.  Alright, let's get you away from the professional serial killer now."  Virgil felt hands on his shoulder, leading him away from Logan.  Emile's voice and actions didn't change much since Virgil last visited him, but that was before Patton captured him.  Over a decade ago.  He still wrote letters, but all of his lovers got antsy when he went near a prison, so he was restricted to written communication.  "When Logan said he was getting married, I was shocked!  He always told me romance was worthless except for reproduction.  I was more concerned once he mentioned your name.  Now, what happened to your body?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, got tortured.  I told you about it in my letters!  Sorry if they were messy.  Patton usually tells me if I'm writing in a skewed line.  God, how did L get you out?"</p><p>"He's been altering my sentence for years now.  Slowly, so the cops didn't catch on.  Remind me again who tortured you?"</p><p>"An old classmate from college.  He's dead.  It's fine.  Technically I got my arm back, but I kept eating it, so after the second time it was cut off, we decided to call it."</p><p>"And your disturbing interests?"</p><p>"Completely took over my life.  You told me to find someone who loved me for them, and I found five!  I should probably keep a tally incase anymore enter my life."</p><p>Emile laughed at that, ruffling his hair.  "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"</p><p>"I'm a serial killer now, if that counts.  I have a little more confidence.  I stopped smoking, which is supposedly good for me, but I still want a freaking cigarette."</p><p>"You can curse in front of me.  Lo says you have quiet the temper with a mouth to match nowadays."</p><p>"I would never.  You're the only good adult role model I have.  I refuse to be a bad kid in your presence, no matter how old I get."</p><p>"Good.  Okay, let's revisit the torture thing.  How long were you captive?"</p><p>"About a week until they saved me."  Virgil stumbled a bit over a small dip in the ground, catching himself on a tree.  He instantly snapped his head back to where he knew Logan was standing.  "Not a word.  From you or the others."</p><p>Logan let out a small sigh.  "Can I just get your cane?"</p><p>"No!  I don't need it right now!  We're almost home.  I know these darn woods better than anything!  I should have the ground memorized!"</p><p>"It rained last night, dear.  The ground won't be even."</p><p>Virgil didn't respond, simply crossing his arms and continuing his pace, albeit with a bit more caution.  They finally made it back to the house.  A relief for him, so he didn't have to admit defeat.  The whole walk, Emile kept bringing the topic back to the torture, and eventually how they all treated him.  It made Virgil feel like he was a lawyer, fighting for his lovers to be approved.  The conversation stopped once they got inside, but Virgil stuck to Emile's side like glue.  There wasn't an issue until Virgil mentioned offhand that Janus would be making him a doll.</p><p>"Hm, no."  Emile said, a big smile on his face.  It took a lot to scare Virgil's lovers, but he could sense their fear from the mood shift.  "That won't do.  You promised to become a cartoon, and I think you'd be perfect for my collection!  With all the new cartoons out there, I have so many options!  I have a claim over Virgil's corpse.  I've had it since we began talking.  Hmm, minors can't consent.  Virgil?  How we feeling about still being a cartoon later."</p><p>"Can Janus have my body after the cartoon creation?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then absolutely."</p><p>"What?"  Janus hissed, tapping his foot against the leg of the coffee table.  "Virgil, I can't have you with any damages or alterations.  You need to be my perfect doll."</p><p>"Doctor P won't do too much damage."</p><p>Emile let out a small giggle, patting Virgil's head.  It didn't go past the other five how Virgil lit up at the kind gesture.  "Don't worry.  He'll just need some adjustments so he smiles more once deceased.  Maybe cut your hair a bit.  It's getting too mature.  I'll have to get you another arm for the cartoon I'm planning for you.  Maybe more.  The characters from this one sometimes have four arms.  I suppose we could make you a human, though."</p><p>"I'm always down for body horror."</p><p>"Ah, so that hasn't changed.  Oh!  Oh goodness.  They haven't seen embarrassing baby photos.  I still have some old yearbooks in my car--"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Virgil, I should have the honor to embarrass you.  He looked so different.  He had dirty blonde hair from pre-k through fifth grade!"</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>"A shame it changed to such a dark brown over the years.  He had a little gap in his teeth too!  It was adorable!  God, he got braces, and right when I left.  Thank goodness you brought me your other yearbooks as the years went on.  Sorry I couldn't help you through your teen angst there.  Let me get the yearbooks!"</p><p>Virgil sunk lower in his seat as Emile's footsteps went further and further away.  Logan pressed a kiss to his cheek.  "I, for one, would love to see baby Virgil.  I think we all would."</p><p>"Baby Virgil was mostly bruises.  He only smiled when he was with his psychiatrist or reading about serial killers.  You were my obsession when I was ten.  The twins were when I was four.  Janus was when I was fourteen.  Patton was always on and off for me.  I'd hear about the family and then hear about another murderer.  I used to keep journals with all your information and news headlines.  There.  That was baby Virgil.  No need to see him."</p><p>Emile came back, letting the yearbooks drop on the coffee table.  He picked up the top one, beginning to find Virgil in pre-k.  He passed it around, doing so with each year until Virgil's graduation.  Virgil covered his ear and curled up as they all looked at his childhood photos.  Patton and the twins cooed and made comments as the years kept going, further embarrassing him.  Logan kept pressing kisses to his head, rubbing his thigh.  </p><p>"Are we done?"</p><p>"Yes," Logan readjusted his seating position.  "I've been rather impatient to begin the honeymoon.  I planned such a nice vacation, and I'm so excited to show you what I have planned.  We'll be traveling a bit away to a remote cabin by a lake.  You and I both need a nice get away, and there's a standoffish elderly couple who don't seem to be favored by the town.  It wouldn't be too much of a tragedy if they happened to, say, have heart attacks."</p><p>"Oh, L.  L that's. . . I love you.  I'm so in love with you.  God, I love when you make it undetectable.  That's my favorite."</p><p>"We'll be able to do a lot of that.  Drownings are common in that lake.  There's local legends and curses.  It will be very easy to manipulate our murders there."</p><p>"And the sky?  I know you love the stars."</p><p>"Clearer than anywhere else I've been."</p><p>"Good.  We can actually sleep outside some nights.  Thanks for planning it all.  Sorry I--"</p><p>"You hate planning things.  It's fine.  Now, shall we eat?"</p>
<hr/><p>Their post-marriage life was different than Virgil's was with Patton.  It was disgusting how domestic they had gotten.</p><p>They fell into a pattern as if it was a lifelong routine even though it had only been two weeks.  They talked about their days during dinner, even if they spent all day together.  They made each other breakfast in bed.  They would stop what they were doing just to remind one another that they loved each other.  It was gross and awful, and Virgil loved every second of it.  Logan even got him flowers when he saw them.  He didn't know this Logan existed.  The sweet nature Virgil had to pretend to be asleep for was fully present all of the time.  Logan started calling him starlight.  They went to town events under the guise they were just a normal couple.  They frequented the pottery studio a bit, meeting one half of their standoffish neighbors.  He wasn't the nicest to them, but he gave them enough information on how to carry out their murder.</p><p>Logan just got back from grocery shopping, and Virgil greeted him at the door immediately.  He took his coat, hanging it up.  "Hi.  Did you find everything?"  </p><p>"Yes.  All the groceries we need for the rest of our vacation.  We'll drop off homemade pies to our neighbors on the way to our picnic, right?"</p><p>"It's perfectly made.  Extra beta-blockers.  Not enough that it will be obvious that they were poisoned, but enough that heart failure will happen once they take their actual prescription.  It'll just seem like they both forgot how much medication they were supposed to take.  Janus taught me well."</p><p>"He did, didn't he?  I love you."</p><p>"I love you too.  Now let's make our picnic, alright?  What kind of sandwiches should I make?"</p><p>"Whatever you want.  I chopped up the fruit salad, the blanket's in the car, and the cider's in the fridge.  Would you prefer wine?  I can--"</p><p>"Cider's perfect.  You're perfect."  Logan kissed him softly before going to the kitchen to put the groceries away.  Virgil followed quickly, helping put away the things they wouldn't need for their outing.  </p><p>They had been updating the others about their activities.  They got souvenirs for them all.  Some of the local dishes, a bit of the local people, and the pottery they made together.  They only rented the cabin for three weeks, which was longer than honeymoons were supposed to last, but it felt too short.  Patton kept Virgil to himself for months, so Logan was planning on keeping him at his house for awhile once they returned.  They'd stop briefly so Virgil could visit his rats, but then they'd immediately go back to living a seemingly normal life.  Even murder was a second thought.  They planned plenty, but it wasn't as important as it usually was.  </p><p>"How do grilled chicken sandwiches sound?"</p><p>"Wonderful.  They sound absolutely wonderful."</p><p>"Will you chop up the lettuce and tomatoes?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Maybe being domestic wasn't so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so: freckles 2.0, then Virgil getting sick.  After this, requests are closed.  I'm getting drained writing.  It'll probably be a week or two break, maybe three weeks, but I'm falling out of love with writing.  I love all the ideas y'all give, but I'm not producing the same quality and work I used to, and I want you all to have the best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>